Thanks for the invite
by wolfgal13245
Summary: Corrie and Pendergast meet for dinner to catch up on each others' lives and end up doing much more! Takes place about a year after White Fire. LEMONS


"Welcome, Miss Swanson," Pendergast's smooth, cultured voice rolled over Corrie and she smiled, remembering their adventures together.

"Hey, Pendergast, thanks for the invite," She smiled at him and sat in the chair he pulled out for her. "Sorry it took so long for our schedules to match up, school has been pretty busy."

"Nothing to apologize for, miss Swanson" He pushed in her chair and returned to his own seat. "I'm pleased that you're so dedicated to your studies. Half the fault lies with my own busy schedule. Nevertheless, I'm glad we were finally able to find a convenient time."

"Me too, I thought we'd be able to meet up more often now that we're in the same city." Corrie shook out her napkin and laid it across her lap, the action mirrored by Special Agent Pendergast.

"Unfortunately, my services were required back in Louisiana for a time; a particularly interesting serial killer was at work and they needed my assistance to apprehend the killer. Unfortunately, he was consumed by several gators before he could be officially arrested." Corrie shuttered, hearing the ring of personal knowledge in the agent's voice. "But forgive me, Miss Swanson, such things should not be discussed while eating."

The waiter arrived to take their drink orders and Pendergast selected a bottle of wine for them to share. "You don't have to worry, Pendergast, I'm not squeamish." Corrie told him proudly. After all she'd seen with him, one story of a serial killer wasn't going to ruin her appetite.

"I'm well aware of that, Miss Swanson, but it is in poor taste to discuss these things while eating."

"Then I guess you'll have to tell me about them some other time, I'd like to hear the story."

"When we're not eating, I will tell you about the case, Miss Swanson. There were some details to the crime that I believe you'd find particularly interesting."

They ordered their dinner and continued sipping the wine, their discussion moving from Corrie's classes at NYU to more personal matters. Corrie took a certain amount of pride in the knowledge that she could discuss relationships and the like with Pendergast. He was always interested in her life, almost like an older brother or close friend; his subtle questions regarding any men in her life were tinged with a promise of retaliation if she weren't being treated properly. Pendergast was still fairly private about his own life, but having known Corrie for nearly five years now, she was finally able to glean some personal information from him.

He was telling her of a man he had befriended in the Louisiana Bayou as a boy when the waiter came and asked if they would like dessert. As usual with these encounters, Corrie felt a tinge of disappointment that the meal was nearly over. She enjoyed the time they spent together, and although she couldn't quite sort out her feelings toward the older man, every encounter left her with the feeling of a missed opportunity.

"Miss Swanson, I'd understand if you need to return home, but if you'd like, we could adjourn to my apartment for coffee and dessert, and I could share the stories of my recent engagement."

Corrie felt her heart thud hard, Pendergast had never invited her to his apartment before, although she'd been there several times. "I don't need to get home, and I'd like to hear about the case," Corrie answered, afraid of appearing too eager.

"Very well. If you could bring the check?" Pendergast addressed the last to the waiter who nodded and slipped away, presumably to get their check.

Pendergast split the remainder of the bottle of wine between their glasses and they sipped in sync. "I must say, Miss Swanson, I am glad you're now of age, I enjoy choosing wine to compliment our meals. And I find the attempt to teach you about the wines quite amusing." He smiled warmly and Corrie laughed.

"I like being able to drink with you, and I'm sorry I'm so hopeless with the wines, I think some of what you've told me has begun to sink in."

Pendergast chuckled. "I've found that good company can make even the worst vintage quite enjoyable, so I would hazard a guess that any drink with you would be excellent."

Corrie blushed, that was darn near forward for Pendergast. "Thanks, Pendergast. I think the same could be said for you, but I appreciate the lessons all the same."

Pendergast smiled and sipped the last of his wine, then took out his phone and sent a message to Proctor that they were nearly ready to leave. "I believe that a good wine in good company is the best of both worlds."

Corrie finished her glass as well, and caught the Special Agent's eye, "Then tonight has been the best of both worlds."

The return of the waiter broke their eye contact, but Corrie knew those pale eyes had held hers an instant longer than was strictly proper. Pendergast paid the bill and stood, buttoning the top two jacket buttons of his typical well-cut black suit. Corrie knew from experience that she should stay put, so she wiped the corners of her mouth with the napkin and placed it on the table. Pendergast walked behind her chair and pulled the seat out for her as she stood. She thanked him and they walked to the entryway, the two of them picking up their coats. Pendergast wore a well cut black pea coat that molded to his lithe frame. Corrie had a purple pea coat that Pendergast helped her into. She stepped back just a little too much, so she was in the Agent's personal space, and accidentally brushed against his arm. She feared being too overt and losing this opportunity, but Pendergast seemed not to mind. He must've noticed her attempts, but he did nothing to dissuade her.

They walked outside just as Procter pulled up in the Rolls Royce Silver Wraith. Pendergast opened the back door for her, and then walked around to the driver's side, which Procter had opened for him. Once they were all enclosed in the spacious car, Procter pulled away from the curb and headed toward Pendergast's Dakota apartment. Corrie could feel the tension growing in the back seat. She was keenly aware of Pendergast's position, especially of the way his hand rested on the seat near her own and how his knee was dangerously close to brushing hers.

The ride took almost no time at all, and Procter dropped them in front of the building. They took the elevator up to Pendergast's floor and entered his apartment. "Allow me to take your coat, Miss Swanson." Pendergast told her, not asked, and helped her out of the purple wool. She could feel him close behind her, as close as she'd made them at the restaurant, too close for propriety.

"I must compliment you on your dress, Miss Swanson." Pendergast had hung up her coat and returned to stand behind her.

"You like it?" she murmured, turning around so she was facing Pendergast.

"It is quite elegant," Pendergast said, reaching out, hesitating to touch the shoulder strap.

Corrie was pleased; she'd spent a week's pay on the dress, an elegant black cocktail dress that ended about two inches above her knee. It was clingy but covered her fully. "I needed something that wouldn't be put to shame by your nice black suit," she confided.

"I fear I have been put to shame by your attire tonight." He smiled at her and she felt her heart thud again.

She stepped slightly closer, the flowing skirt brushing Pendergast's legs but she wasn't actually touching him. "That's a start, after all the times you've outdressed me."

Pendergast chuckled, not moving closer, but also not moving away from her. "I do enjoy my indulgences, when possible. And you seem to have taken to them nicely."

She smiled, taking a deep breath, knowing there'd be no going back after she said this next piece, but encouraged by his lack of denial. "I have, but now you say I'm outdressing you. Seems to me the only way we'd be equal is to be naked."

She was watching Pendergast intently so she saw the flare of his nostrils as he inhaled sharply, the slight widening of his eyes, the dilation of his pupils. "Miss Swanson—" he began but she couldn't wait for him to make a move anymore, didn't want to hear about what was proper. She leaned forward, went up on her toes, and kissed him. He froze; every muscle rigid as she leaned into him. Then she felt it. His eyes closed, his lips softened, and his hands settled on her waist.

They stood like that for a moment, nothing more than a chaste kiss, and then Corrie moved her tongue, licking his lip lightly. He opened his mouth for her immediately and his tongue met hers, the taste of wine still evident in his mouth. The kiss deepened, Pendergast's hands tightening on her waist, pulling her fully against him. She groaned into his mouth and was rewarded with a push of his hips.

Pendergast pulled back and she opened her eyes to slits, cocking her head to the side. "Miss Swanson—"

"Corrie" she insisted and stole another kiss from those refined lips.

"Corrie," He kissed her again and her blood heated. "I fear I am not treating you properly,"

"Pendergast, Shut up." Corrie said and kissed him hard, licking his tongue again.

He kissed her for a minute then pulled away again, panting slightly now as he kissed along her jaw. "Aloycious," he murmured in her ear.

"Aloycious," she sighed and felt his hips push against her again.

"Corrie, I feel that we should move out of my entryway," Pendergast said into her ear, his hands pulling her hair out of the elegant bun she had tamed it into.

"Then let's move somewhere else." she panted, running her hands over his chest and flat stomach.

Pendergast lifted her onto his waist, "wrap your legs around me, Corrie." She complied and he carried her into his bedroom, the king sized bed made tastefully with black sheets and black and gold pillows. Pendergast set her gently on her feet and she pulled his head to hers, kissing him deeply again. His hands buried deeply into her hair. Corrie unbuttoned Pendergast's jacket and he shrugged out of it, laying it neatly on a small table. She then loosened his tie, and while he pulled it from his shirt, she began the process of unbuttoning the black shirt. Although she was shaking, her fingers were nimble and she was done quickly, shoving the shirt open to reveal Pendergast's scarred and muscular body. Her breath caught, the man was beautiful. He was strong and dangerous, this proved it. The scars were the perfect counterpoint to his refined clothes and manners.

"I'm sorry if I don't please you, Corrie…" Pendergast clearly noticed her sudden stillness.

She looked up and met his pale eyes. "You're fucking gorgeous," she murmured and she kissed his chest, licking a particularly angry scar over his heart.

His breath caught and he shrugged out of his long sleeve shirt, his muscles rippling all over his arms and chest, his abs tightening for a second so his six-pack was clearly defined. "I wish to undress you, Corrie," even though it wasn't a question, she knew this time he was asking.

"Please," she whispered.

He unzipped her dress down the back and pushed the straps off her shoulders. The dress slid down her body and pooled on the ground. "Amazing," Pendergast whispered, staring at her black lacy bra and thong, no, at her body beneath them. He slid his fingers lightly over her chest and down to her stomach then he stepped close to her again. "You are magnificent, Corrie."

Corrie blushed, grinned, and kissed him again, her fingers working at his belt now. Pendergast's hands joined hers and she let him unbuckle the belt and undo his pants, appreciating that she was now free to touch his muscular torso. She felt the ridges of his stomach muscles, his narrow waist, then his strong shoulders, remembering he'd had the strength to lift her once with one arm, while holding onto a rope himself. "You're amazing, Aloycious," she whispered into his mouth, touching every inch of skin she could reach.

He finally allowed his trousers to slide down his legs and she looked down, it had always been a curiosity to her whether he wore boxers or briefs. She saw now he wore neither, but rather had on a pair of boxer briefs, which were currently displaying quite a bulge. "Take those off too," she whispered.

"In a moment, Corrie. You're still wearing too much." He stared into her eyes as his hands circled around her back, and when she made no move to resist, he unfastened her bra and she let it fall from her body. She could see the heat in his eyes as he bent his head to her breast, licking and sucking while his hand teased her other nipple. She moaned again, the sensations nearly unbearable pleasure. He was attentive, noting every inhale and every whimper, pushing her pleasure even higher.

Pendergast lifted her up again, keeping his mouth on her breast, and lay her on his bed. Her hands were buried in his blonde hair, tugging occasionally, making fine strands fall around his face. He began kissing down her stomach, and Corrie gasped, his hair slid over her body lightly, contrasting with the feel of his lips. He kept moving, right over her thong and kissed her clit through the fabric. She moaned and her hips bucked slightly with the pressure.

"I can feel how wet you are, Corrie," he told her, kissing the wet fabric again. "And you smell wonderful."

"Please," she begged, needing more from him.

He gently pushed the fabric aside and slid one finger inside her, "Is this what you want?" he asked as her hips lifted to take his finger deeper.

"More, I need more," she moaned as his finger slowly slid in and out.

"More?" he smiled, slightly wickedly, and added a second finger. Corrie cried out in pleasure and he roughly pushed his fingers deep. "Is that enough?"

But he was forgetting that Corrie wasn't one to wait for things to be given, that Corrie was still a little rough around the edges. "Aloycious, I want you to get your cock inside me and fuck me. Hard."

Pendergast was stunned, not by the vulgar language, but by the effect it had on him. His, cock, as she called it, was throbbing so hard and all he could think of was thrusting hard and rough inside her. "As you wish," Pendergast grinned and removed his fingers, quickly taking off the boxer-briefs. He hesitated for a second. "Corrie, I…"

"I'm on the pill just get moving," she ordered, tossing her underwear to the floor and wrapping her legs around his waist. Pendergast fell forward onto his hands and lined himself up against her. He leaned down and kissed her, capturing her cry as he thrust roughly inside her. "Fuck, Aloycious, you feel amazing."

Pendergast felt her tighten around him and he thrust again, even harder this time, and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure. "Corrie, you feel so good," he whispered, kissing her lips and jaw.

"Then fuck me," she whispered, pushing her hips against him. He complied, thrusting roughly inside her, her hips meeting him every time, her moans getting higher and higher and he felt her body start to shake.

"Together, Corrie," he whispered, and he saw her eyes widen. He thrust hard, once, twice, and felt her muscles clench around him, pulling him over the edge with her.

"Holy fuck," Corrie said a few minutes later, once they were no longer gasping for breath.

"I believe that is an accurate sentiment," Pendergast replied, a thin sheen of sweat still glistening on his brow beneath his disheveled hair.

"You were… That was… Wow." She rolled on her side to look at him, he had collapsed onto the bed beside her after he finished.

"Likewise, Corrie." Although he was clearly comfortable with his own nudity, he averted his eyes from her body.

"You can look at me, you know," she told him, smiling at his return to propriety.

"I do not want to make a spectacle of your body," he answered and she sighed, climbing on top of his naked form.

"If you like my body, I want you to look. Because I'll feel guilty ogling you if you're not looking at me." She felt him stir against her butt, damn the man might just be perfect, and he looked over her body.

"I like your body very much," he murmured, his hands sliding lightly over her skin and up to her waist. She shivered, goose bumps rising in the wake of his fingers. "I believe you were wrong," he continued, his finger drawing lazy patterns over her skin.

"Wrong about what?" Corrie panted, becoming wet yet again.

"Wrong about the two of us being equal when we're naked. You clearly still have me outdone," He was driving her crazy, carefully staying away from the spots she needed him to touch.

Corrie glanced down at her body, remembering all the faults she had found with it, but unable to see them with Pendergast's fingers touching every inch. "You really think so?" she asked, trying to tease him but some of the insecurity leaked out.

"Undoubtedly," Pendergast confirmed, moving his hands down to her thighs and pushing harder with the tips of his fingers.

"I don't know, you're pretty amazing yourself," Corrie told him, sliding her fingers down his chest, scraping lightly with her nails. She reached behind and continued touching him along his thighs, then lightly scratching his balls, pleased that he was hard again.

Pendergast's long finger slid down to her clit, rubbing lightly on the swollen flesh. "I want you again," Corrie told him, grinding her wet pussy against his stomach.

"You may do whatever you want, Corrie," Pendergast murmured.

Corrie sat up high and slowly slid his dick back inside her, feeling wonderfully full as inch after inch pushed deep inside her. Pendergast watched her intently, his gaze burning over her body, especially on her pussy as his dick slid inside her. When he was completely buried, they both gasped, savoring the feel of each other.

"Does that feel good?" she whispered, amazed by the way he made her feel.

"It feels wonderful, Corrie. Perfect," he watched her face as he said it, absorbing her rapt expression. Still staring, he thrust his hips up, pushing even deeper and savoring her surprised cry of pleasure. Her eyes were just slits, struggling to stay open as she rocked against him.

"I hope you don't have plans tonight, Aloycious," Corrie gasped, moving even faster.

"No plans, Corrie," he whispered, digging his fingers into her waist and helping her ride him.

"Good," the word came out with a cry of pleasure. She was totally on riding him, forgetting the conversation she had started.

Pendergast reached between her legs and rubbed her clit, "again for me, Corrie," he ordered, his pale gaze burning over her body.

Corrie bucked roughly above him and he felt her muscles bear down on him again, dragging him along with her for a second time.

This time Corrie collapsed on top of him, curling up against his body and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. "That was amazing," she whispered.

"It certainly was," Pendergast smiled fondly at her. "You are amazing."

Corrie stretched and pressed her lips to his again, preventing him from saying anything else. "I've imagined kissing you for so long, now that I have I'm addicted to it. I want to kiss you all night," she explained sheepishly, her gaze still fixed on his lips.

"You may kiss me anytime, Corrie. I find that I quite enjoy your mouth as well."

"Oh you'll enjoy it all right," Corrie retorted before she buried her head against his chest. "I can't believe I'm saying this stuff to you, Aloycious!"

"I enjoy the things you're telling me, Corrie, much more than I expected." Pendergast could see her skin pebbling in the cool air of his bedroom. "allow me to cover us, Corrie, and then you can tell me more while we recover." Pendergast grinned at her wickedly and Corrie could tell the night was just beginning.


End file.
